


A Thousand Lifetimes More

by Irraya



Category: Glee, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gender Issues, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, One Shot, Other, Reincarnation, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irraya/pseuds/Irraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe made Arthur right this time. Set after/during Jake and Marley singing A Thousand Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Lifetimes More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Merlin or Glee belong to me, I just like the characters  
>  There are slight allusions to Doctor Who and Sherlock, those don't belong to me either
> 
> Second Disclaimer: This is my first fic ever...so...kind of not amazing? I'm really only publishing this because I think there need to be more transfics and if no one else is going to write them then I guess I have to...
> 
> Basically, I got really excited by Marley and Jake singing A Thousand Years and they suddenly became merthur reincarnated, and this is what happens...
> 
> Anyways, in case I don't make it clear enough in the thing (because its not the main idea), my general (personal) interpretation of Merlin is that Arthur is genderqueer/transfeminine and Merlin is ftm (well, sometime's he's neutrois, just not here)

She was made right this time. 

After all that time, all the reincarnations, all the waiting, all the angst, the universe had finally figured out that Arthur was a girl. 

Well, it wasn't Arthur anymore. Of course. That original would always be the one stuck in his mind forever, but there had been too much time, too much history, too many changes, for them to simply be Merlin and his Lady Arthur. 

And now? Now they were Jake and Marley, finally both in the right bodies (the universe had figure out Merlin’s long before it figured out Arthur’s, having magic helped), singing in a Glee Club of all things, falling in love again, just like the first time.

In fact, this was the closest they had to the first time – both young, confused, under pressure, incapable of saying things, not like when they had been thousand year old aliens chasing after each other and destroying worlds in their wake, or quite recently when Merlin had raced around London solving crimes and faking his death, thoroughly ruining that Arthur’s life (of course he hadn’t realized that it was Arthur (John…Joan…) until they were separated)

And here was his reward – a life where they had time, a life where he actually had a clue of how to save Arthur, a life where they were both made right and able to love each other, completely and utterly, at the beginning.

Merlin wasn’t sure the moment his consciousness had come back. He had been Jake – the half black, half Jewish kid with a single mom and his brothers reputation to live up to (or avoid). But since, well, since he had joined Glee, he had slowly started to become Merlin again – the man (warlock) who was responsible for the first rise of Albion, who had held his dying partner in his arms, who had lived one hundred years alone waiting for Arthur before the reincarnation bargain Freya had made with him (she wanted to get out of the lake, he wanted Arthur). Merlin had faithfully stood beside Arthur in literally thousands of lives, saving her, fighting her, loving her, whatever was required in that life.

And this Arthur, this Marley, was just as precious to him as the first. Yes, he would love her for a thousand years and a thousand more and a thousand more after that and on and on and on. It was the only thing that never changed between their lives.


End file.
